The Emoji Movie 2
Plot Meh is having a normal day until Arriving on the planet Bobo in the center of the GAMBOL Multiverse, Gambol and his brother Darnwan seek the twelve babi, the cornerstones of time and space itself, in a bid to merge all the universes into one under his control. This babi, such as the ruby slippers, the One Ring, and kryptonite, were scattered across the dimensions long ago, but gathered together at Bobo's palace can unlock the power to control the multiverse. When High Five Gie voices his doubts of Adversary's evil plan, he decides that he no longer needs High Five Gie and banishes him to the planet Poop. Unfortunately, Adversary's own body cannot handle too many more dimension jumps, forcing him to open vortexes to different worlds and recruit local villains to help him search for the Elements while imprisoning heroes pulled through the vortexes. These actions damage the boundaries between worlds, causing them to merge and characters to be displaced. When Penny, Avatar, Meh and Bee Movie are each pulled into the vortices, each unknowingly in possession of one of the babi, Spongebob, Jimmy Neutron, and Boggy Booie all jump in after them. The three get pulled into the same vortex and appear on Poop, where the vortex generator they came out of explodes, prompting them to rebuild it. Aided by Lebo, the three use the generator to travel through the multiverse to search for the five missing keystones that power the generator and the babi, hoping to find their missing friends and stop Adversary's plan from succeeding. Along their journey, they meet and assist the various heroes of the worlds they visit, such as Homer Simpson, Dr. Emmett Brown, and Dorothy Gale while fighting numerous villains, including Adversary himself in 1885 Hill Valley and a haunted circus. However, Adversary eventually finds out that Lebo is helping them. The heroes travel to Foundation Prime to find their friends and fight Adversary, but it turns out it was a diversion that allows the villains to ambush Lebo and retrieve the Foundation Elements that the trio had previously collected, allowing Adversary to unlock the foundation of the multiverse: a green MOVIE building plate. This imbues Adversary with near-unlimited power, and he merges Avatar, Bee Movie, Patrick and a piece of himself into a giant robot mutant known simply as the Tri, sending it to wreak havoc on the trio's worlds. Meanwhile, the villains that Adversary recruited decided to bail out, feeling doubtful of Adversary's actions. After freeing their friends from inside the Tri, they destroy the Adversary piece, causing the Tri to implode. After the Tri's defeat, Spongebob realizes that they are going to need all the help they can get to defeat Adversary. The trio recruits The Doctor, Mystery Inc., the Ghostbusters, the space ship Defender, and even GLaDOS to defeat him. While the Doctor, GLaDOS, and High Five Gy work on a plan to seal Adversary in a rift loop, Penny, Avatar, Meh, Bee Movie, and others head to Bobo, fighting Adversary along the way. With their allies' help, they are able to destroy the GAMBOL plate, which causes Bobo's palace to collapse and infuriates Adversary. He grows to an enormous size and attacks the trio, but the Doctor is able to manipulate the portal technology and sucks all of them into a rift loop. Using a special device he, GLaDOS, and High Five Gy designed, the heroes are able to seal Adversary in an endless rift prison for all eternity, saving the dimensions. In a post-credits scene, an unknown figure finds a piece of Adversary's giant body in the remains of Foundation Prime's palace. He picks it up and instantly becomes corrupted, yelling in pain as he converts into a Poop being. Adversary's laughter is heard as the scene fades out, suggesting that the figure has been transformed into another Adversary. Category:Movies Category:Ideas Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Bee Movie Category:Avatar Category:SpongeBob Squarepants Category:The Emoji Movie Category:Animation